Who would have thought?
by thinkingcap101
Summary: Albus Severus Potter gets sent back in time to when his grandparents were in school, and shocks the entire student body with revelations of the future. Naturaly, a certain dark lord would wish to exploit this...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a concept I've been working on for quite a while. I just want to get this out in the open and see how it does. This is a rather long prologue. It's just going to explain some things that will later become important in the story. I've also decided to change a few things. The two major differences is that Remus, Tonks, and Snape will survive the last book, and Harry does have a relation to Slytherin. No offence to J.K. Rowling, she's a wonderful author and I enjoy her work, but I think it was cruel that she killed off Teddy's parents. There will be other small changes, but nothing major. I love reading time travel fics, however, I rarely find ones that are actually finished. I also have been wondering just how exactly would James react if he discovered that his future grandson was named after boy he bullied during his school years.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Language Key:**

**Hello = English**

_**Hello **_**= Parseltongue**

Much to Professor Snape's distress, it was in fact, the boy-who-lived that saved him in the end. Of course, he had the zoo incident and the infamous Basilisk to thank as well. For after the second year adventure down in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter, had secretly, developed a fascination with snakes and his parselmouth gift. When no one was watching, the boy would read up and study all information available on both the animal and the tongue. Naturally there was more information on the animal. He even later revealed that he had several snake friends. Of course, they were common non-magical snakes usually found in a muggle's garden. Yes, Harry Potter could tell you anything from a snake's anatomy to their different types of venom.

So it was an hour after Harry had returned the Elder wand to Dumbledore's tomb that he had his first, proper, look at Nagini the snake, and not a moment too soon. One look at the snake's scales, fangs, and head shape, and Harry had bolted back up to the shrieking shack to retrieve the potions master's body. For the physical details of Nagini the horcrux, had told Harry exactly what kind of venom the magical snake used and it most certainly was not one that caused death in a matter of seconds.

The knowledge had come from one of the first books on magical snakes that the boy who lived had managed to procure. Nagini, Harry later told everyone after reviving Severus in the hospital wing, came from a very special and very rare breed of magical snake. The snake, instead of eating its prey dead, actually preferred to eat it alive, killing it inside the digestive track. The venom would cause the whole body to become paralyzed shortly after injection, while at the same time, slowing down the organs so much that it would take an extremely observant person to catch a pulse or even a breath. If treated within twenty four hours of being bitten, the effects _could_ be reversed. Again, lucky for Professors Snape, Harry was the only one within the United Kingdom that had even bothered to look up how to reverse the effects.

The boy, he found out, was actually quite good at potions…when there wasn't anyone breathing down his neck.

And now here he was, fifteen years later, at Diagon Alley, accompanying the boy he had tormented for six years to Gringotts.

"Two down, one more to go." Harry muttered. "Time sure does fly eh Professor?"

"How many times must I remind you Mr. Potter that I am no longer your teacher?"

"A hundred times more I should say!" Professor Snape grumbled. "Aw c'mon Professor, I know you're excited for this one to finally go! Sev's been chattering about it all summer! Can't wait to finally have his granddad as a teacher."

That was another thing that had surprised Severus Snape, potions master and now Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. After his revival, Harry Potter had offered his hand in the pre-text of both forgiveness and starting over. The famed over grown bat of the dungeons was now a frequent visitor at the Potter household and had been there for both Potter's wedding and the birth of his first child, James Sirius Potter. "Must you name him _that_?" He had snapped at the writing of the birth certificate. His comment was met with a grin. The third word the baby had learned was "gran-pa", and it was directed at him. Severus woke up fifteen minutes later on the couch. Despite his efforts, he could not stop James from calling him gran-pa and the name stuck. Harry was not at all the least phased about it, and so Severus Snape was now officially inducted into the family.

"Here we are." Harry stated and pulled out his Gringots key, "I'd like to make a withdrawal please. From the main vault."

"Certainly." The goblin replied and began to lead them to the roller coaster like carts that took the bank's customers underground.

"Also…" At this Harry spoke at a very quiet tone and bent down to the goblin's level, "I need to stop by at the family vault. On my mother's side." The goblin had looked like Christmas had come early.

"Hold on." Was all he said before the cart whooshed onto the track. Three minutes later and they were at the main Potter vault.

"I understand they've implemented a new history teacher." Harry said as he scooped up some gold into a sack.

"That would be correct." Snape replied as he stood straight at the vault entrance.

"At least Sev won't be bombarded with Professor Binn's goblin war lectures."

They got back on the cart and the goblin started it up again. This time it took longer to reach the second vault; half an hour to be exact. It was in the deepest part of the underground vault system, guarded by dragons and every top notch security system that could ever be implanted. It wasn't what was inside the vault that Harry wanted to keep secret; it was who it had belonged to. There were many items inside that indicated exactly who one of the previous owners was. If that information got leaked, the public reaction would most likely not be pretty.

Severus off course knew was inside, as well as Ginny and all three of the Potter children along with Teddy Lupin and the goblins at Gringotts who were sworn to secrecy. "Vault 005." The goblin pronounced. He then faltered. "Err…may I come with you inside…I only want to look."

Harry laughed. "Off course. Just…don't touch anything. I haven't completely gone through everything yet."

"And it's been what? Fifteen years since you've acquired this vault Mr. Potter?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"There's a lot of stuff." Was Harry's only reply. He then turned to the doors of the vault. _"I, Lord Harry James Evans Potter command you to open in the name of the heir of Lord Salazar Slytherin!"_

Fifteen years earlier, the fact that Harry Potter was the one of only three remaining descendants of Salazar Slytherin had shocked him to the core. The others were Petunia and Dudley. Harry had no doubt at least one of his cousin's grandchildren would be magical.

Unknown to history, Salazar had two sons, each from a different marriage. The first was to a witch whose parents were both muggleborns. This marriage was made from love and unfortunately, it only lasted ten short months when the mother died in child birth. Because Salazar's parents had disproved of the union, the only people who knew of the marriage was the person who performed the wedding ceremony, and Helga Hufflepuff who had agreed to act as a witness. Naturally she was also the only one who knew of Slytherin's first son, and she helped him raise the boy in secret. This boy would be only child of Salazar to inherit the tongue of snakes and be named Salazar's true heir. Salazar would later give him the family vault that had been installed at the then, new bank, Gringotts.

The second son had come from an arranged marriage courtesy of Salazar's parents. There was no love at all in the union, although Salazar loved both his sons equally. The second son inherited the title of Lord Slytherin and half of the Slytherin fortune, the other half and all the valuable artifacts going to another relative, namely his older half-brother whom he had no idea that even existed. Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort would come from the line of the second son. Naturally, after the death of the dark lord, all properties and whatnot that had been in the second line for hundreds of years were now in the possession of one Harry James Potter.

As to what happened to the eldest? From what Harry and Severus had managed to dig up, the eldest son had moved to Italy and took a muggle for a wife. His life was quite peaceful. Their only daughter, who had inherited the gift of parseltongue, in turn married a wizard who was a merchant. This added yet another vault to Harry's collection as that merchant happened to come from a family that ran one of the oldest and successful wizarding trading companies that still operated today, a family that Harry was also one of the three last descendants from.

From there, it seemed that people married into the family from all over Europe and a few from other continents. Harry even managed to find a female ancestor that had been a Native American. She had married into the family sometime in the early 1800's and moved back to Europe with her husband. How that union happened considering what was happening in the U.S. and in the world at the time was something neither Harry nor Severus had been able to figure out. Eventually, the entire family relocated to London in order to escape the Nazis and the other perils of World War 2 that had plagued the continent. The Blitz was what wiped out most of the remaining family. Only one couple and their son had survived. That son turned out to be Harry's great grandfather who in turn fathered his grandmother, who would then give birth to his mother, Lily. Lily would later become the first witch of the family ever to attend Hogwarts.

The wizards and witches of the family rarely attended wizarding schools, sticking with private tutors and family members to teach them. Being a descendant of Slytherin was NOT a good thing to most of the wizarding community and they took no chances of their connection to him being found out. The family protected their heirs vigorously. That was another trait that Harry and Severus had uncovered with their research. Just because one was the eldest did not mean they were the heir. The heir had to have two qualities; being a witch or wizard, and inheriting the gift of parsletongue. The green colored eyes were the indicator of that gift. Severus remembered Harry's look of relief when he discovered his ability to talk to snakes did not come from Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't even a parseltongue himself. He had been using a spell that gave him the ability to talk to reptiles.

It was amazing, and most of the time pure luck, that in each generation, the person that was proclaimed heir had managed to survive to either father or give birth to the next heir. It was true that Salazar did hate muggles. What was not known was that he only hated muggles that opposed wizardry. All the accounts of him leading raids to kill innocent non-wizard folk and him torturing muggle-born students at school were entirely false.

Even the purpose of the Chamber of Secrets was miss-interpreted. It was intended to become somewhat of a panic room. In case of an emergency, like an invasion, in which the students could not get safely out, the residents would all go and hide out in the Chamber until it was safe. It most certainly was not to be used as the home of a 40 foot basilisk. Unfortunately, Salazar was banished from the school before he could complete the room and alert his colleagues of its whereabouts and intended usage. The rumors of him participating in the dark arts and killing muggles had finally gotten to his friends; Only Helga had to the very end, defended him. Any contact that Salazar had tried to initiate with the other founders failed and Helga had died shortly after he was thrown from the castle.

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin that Harry and Severus had found during their first trip to the vault, when notified of the events during Harry's second year of school, developed a very sneaky suspicion that it was in fact his youngest son who had completed the Chamber and put the snake there, as he was the one who hated muggles and muggle-borns, and hoped that one of his descendants would inherit the snake-tongue and use it to "cleanse the school". This suspicion was soon proved correct.

"I had hoped that I banished those notions out of his thick skull." Salazar had spat. "Alas, I was mistaken. He is lucky the only representation he has is on the tree! But other than that, welcome to the family vault."

The doors of Vault 005 opened at Harry's command and the two men and one goblin entered. "Such wealth…" the goblin sighed as he caught site of the many books and scrolls. Very few goblins placed wealth in other things besides precious metals, stones, and materials.

"If you wish, you may look at those." Harry pointed to a small pile of books. "They're safe to open without my help." The goblin squealed as he helped himself.

"Are you going inform me why you need my help?" Severus asked as he followed his companion through mountain piles of gold, jewels, and artifacts.

"You know he enjoys your company." Harry answered. Snape sighed at this and came to a stop beside Harry at a rather large portrait that held the image of a plush, medieval styled chair surrounded by a pile of books. Sitting on the chair was the portrait's occupant. "Good morning Lord Salazar." Harry cheerfully said.

The man was lean but in a good way. He had long black wavy hair held back in a low ponytail and his face was strong with the faint beginnings of a beard on his chin. Green eyes rose from the book he had in his hands and settled on the two men. "And what brings you here? 'Tis not been a month yet." Harry had made a point to visit the portrait once a month. The man had grown tired of the other portraits kept in the vault.

"I'm here to set the spells on your frame." Harry replied and set to work brandishing his wand and muttering phrases in Latin.

The eyes of the founder lit up. "Excellent. I have looked forward to this day. How many did you say there were?"

"We managed to locate and retrieve the portraits of your son and all the heirs that came after his time. We also found portraits of some of their husbands, wives, and children that did not inherit parseltongue."

"They're all anxious to meet you." Harry continued. "My children and wife as well."

"What about the other portraits?" Salazar asked. Snape mentally laughed at that. It was no secret that the Potters were the last living line of Godric Gryffindor. It was only after Harry had threatened to erase their images that they agreed to share their walls.

"They have been…persuaded." Snape replied.

"Done!" Harry announced. "You should be able to go into the portraits at the house now. That door will lead you." Salazar turned to his left and sure enough, a door had appeared.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry and Snape turned away and walked back to the entrance of the vault. However, Harry stopped once again by a rather large tapestry. "I wonder how things would have been, if the school had known about all this." He said as he motioned to the tapestry. Severus observed the detailed imagery. It was in all, a very large tree that right now started to sprout some orange leaves amongst the green. On each branch was a moving picture with the inhabitant's name, birth date, and death date. Some of the pictures smiled and others waved at each other while others scowled. It was in all, a family tree, a true one. All high wizarding families had a family tree, most of them displayed proudly in their homes. Harry dared not to do so with this one considering its occupants. Severus easily spotted Tom Riddle's picture, along with Lord Slytherin's.

"At least this one doesn't lie." Severus remarked.

"I tried to blast Riddle's picture off a few times." Harry continued. "It wasn't until a portrait told me that it was impossible to do so that I stopped. The tree will display all the members of the family."

"Back to your earlier question," Snape said as they started walking again, "I do believe it would have made things…interesting. An heir of Slytherin in Gryffindor, and dating a Potter no less? It would have made one hell of a scandal."


	2. Chapter 2

**I had some time to post this up. Things have been very busy. Please read and review. If I get anything spelled wrong, please tell me. I'm sure both my-self and the computer didn't catch every spelling mistake. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…but I wish I did**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

It was later that evening as Harry was enjoying an after dinner glass of wine in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place that an owl swooped in from the open window and dropped an envelope in his lap. Recognizing the familiar chicken scrawl of his son James, he settled his glass down on the side table next to the sofa and opened the letter.

_Dad! You're never going to believe it!_

Harry stopped there. After his six years at Hogwarts and one year of searching for Horcruxes, he was pretty much sure that nothing could surprise him. "Of course there was that dinner when Ginny announced she was pregnant." Harry thought with a blush. He returned his attention to the letter.

_Severus got sorted into two houses!_

… Now that was surprising. Two houses? Remembering what Hermione had stated about the history of Hogwarts sortings, this had only happened three times. One in 1869 when a student got sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, 1900 with a student in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and one a decade later when a student was pronounced both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

_He's in both Slytherin and Gryffindor! Everyone's jaws fell to the ground! You could hear a pin drop in the room._

Harry chuckled. Off course they would. The houses were practically enemies.

_Except Grandfather and Professor Hagrid of course. Grandfather just nodded at Severus and Hagrid was all smiling and clapping. He told us before he didn't care what house we get sorted into but I think he hopes that he gets all of us in his house at least._

At this, Harry smiled. After Hogwarts got cleaned up and pronounced okay to re-open its doors, McGonagall introduced Hagrid as the new head of Gryffindor house. There was a party at Hagrid's hut and everything.

_So Severus sat with me during dinner. He was nervous at first but eventually he warmed up to the other first years at the table. He moved to the Slytherin table for desert. Eleanor Wood was looking at him all throughout the feast and muttering to herself. Saying that Severus's body was the perfect build for seeker position. _

That wasn't surprising. Eleanor had inherited her father's passion for Quidditch. Oliver was still trying to convince Harry to abandon the head auror position and join the UK team.

_By the way, I'm no longer reserved beater anymore. Carlos moved away to France over the summer so I got the spot! First game's October 2__nd__. _

"Kreacher?" Harry called. A pop later and the house elf stood before him in a miniature rain jacket and boots. It was one of the few rules that Harry had told the old elf when he moved into the house. Dress for the chore. It didn't mean he was free, to Kreacher's delight, but at the same time he didn't want the elf to be working outside in the snow, wind, or rain in nothing but a pillow case.

"What can Kreacher do for Harry?" Another rule Harry had set for the elf. No calling anyone master or lord. It reminded him too much of death eater's groveling at Voldemort's feat.

"Once you're done with the rain gutters, can you find out the quidditch schedule for James?"

"Kreacher shall do Harry's bidding." The elf lingered for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong Kreacher?" Harry asked.

The elf cleared his throat. "Kreacher was wondering if Harry had any news as to what house Albus Severus was sorted into."

"Both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Kreacher's eyes grew wider. "Both?" And then aside. "No wonder Kreacher could not figure…" With another pop, Kreacher was gone. The sound of leaves being rustled on the roof told Harry that the elf had returned to work.

Harry did not know whether it was experience, intuition, or if the elf somehow had seer's abilities but Kreacher always knew which house a person was or would be sorted into. His predictions had proved right so far. Kreacher had even remarked in an earlier conversation that he knew from the moment Sirius Black was born, "he would never be in Slytherin." Albus Severus was the first person that Kreacher could not accurately predict. Harry went back to the letter.

_I haven't seen Severus since the end of the feast. The headmistress asked him to follow her to her office. He's probably still there. I'll send you another letter after I talk to him. Say hello to mum for me._

_James Sirius Potter_

_P.S. Rose is in Hufflepuff and Scorpius Malfoy is in Slytherin. No surprise there, although the hat did take a long time with him too. _

At this moment, another owl came in with two envelopes, dropping them on his lap and flew out again. Harry set James's letter down and picked up the envelopes up. One had the professional cursive writing of McGonagall and the other with the small neat print of Severus.

Harry decided to read the headmistress's letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_ it began._ I am sure you have already received news of your son's sorting. Being sorted into two houses, especially Slytherin and Griffindor, will change some things for him that would normally apply to students of one house. I would like to schedule a meeting with you and your wife this Saturday to discuss these issues with you and the best possible take on them._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva Elizabeth McGonagall_

"I'll have to see if Molly can watch Lilly for a day." Harry thought. He then opened the second letter.

_Dad, I have been sorted into both Gryffindor and Slytherin! Is that normal? Headmistress McGonagall said that this has only happened three times before! I'm both excited and scared. _

Harry knew the feeling.

_Anyway, the headmistress told me that I'll be representing both houses in everything. I'll be switching dorms every month and switching tables every meal. Right now I'm sleeping in the dungeons. I made a new friend at dinner today. He's Scorpius Malfoy, the boy that Uncle Ron pointed out. He's actually pretty quiet tell you the truth. _

Harry raised his eyebrow at this.

_He's not really into potions like me, but he loves animals. Like really loves them. He's been to a bunch of reserves and zoos, both muggle and magical. Right now he says that his favorite animal is the Acromantula. I've never heard of it have you? _

"Hagrid may have just found himself a clone." Harry mused. "Especially if the boy likes Acromantula."

_I also met a girl, Zoey Zambini. She got sorted into Ravenclaw and has a strong Italian accent. She lives in Venice, but her parents wanted her to go here for school. She's a little weird though. She wears these glasses with pink and blue lenses, reads things upside down, and keeps saying that there are Wrackspurts around my head._

"So Luna and Blaze decided on Hogwarts then." Harry thought. He was one of the few who attended Luna's wedding to Blaize Zambini and kept contact with her through owl post. From their last few letters, Luna had stated that her mother-in-law wanted Zoey to attend an all-girls academy in Sicily.

_I'll right to you some more tomorrow. Professor Snape _(the word Grandfather had been crossed out before this) _says that curfew for Slytherins third year and under is at 10 sharp. I overheard someone say that he even checks to see that we're in bed! Tell mum and Lilly I love them and miss them. _

_Your son,_

_Albus Severus Black Potter _

Harry folded up the letters and made his way to the kitchen and placed his wine glass in the sink. He paused for a moment, and then took out his wand and waved it over the dirty plates, setting them to wash themselves.

After saying goodnight to Kreacher, Harry went upstairs, tucked Lilly into bed, and joined his wife in their room. "These just came in." He said, handing Ginny the letters.

Noticing the letter from McGonagall, Ginny huffed. "What did James do now?"

"Nothing. It's Severus."

"Is he in trouble?" Ginny exclaimed.

"No but…you should read them yourself." Harry climbed into bed and settled his head on a pillow.

"Harry…"

"Yes honey?" Harry murmured. He had to get to sleep soon. It was already late and he had a big meeting with the head of muggle relations in the morning.

"You don't mind having three children do you?"

"Ginny, considering what has happened in my life, I'm lucky to have any children at all." After a period of silence, Harry groaned and turned himself to face his wife. "Why are you asking this?"

Ginny bit her lip. "While you and Professor Snape were at Gringotts, I went to the healer's today."

At this, Harry sat up and took his wife's face in his hands. "Is something wrong? You're not sick are you?"

"I will be in probably another week." Ginny took Harry's hand in hers. "I'm pregnant…with twins."

**Malfoy Mannor**

Draco was just settling with his wife in the parlor room when his son's hawk came screeching in. Two seconds later, an envelope with Scorpius's cursive hand writing dropped on his wife's lap.

"What does our son have to say Astoria?" Draco came up behind her as she scanned the parchment.

"He has been placed in Slytherin."

"As if there was any doubt."

And then his wife tensed. "Draco…" She handed the letter to him and pointed at the second paragraph in green ink.

_I also met Albus Severus Potter. His brother and cousin call him Sev. He is nothing like I would have expected. He is unlike his brother in that he does not go rushing into things. I expect that we are going to be great friends in the upcoming years in Hogwarts. However, something strange happened to him at the sorting. Father, Sev has been placed in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Has this ever happened before? I'm going to look it up in the library first chance I get. _

Albus Severus Potter…of course he knew the existence of the boy. His godfather had told him of his birth the day after. While he and Potter were no longer enemies, they were not friends. Perhaps Scorpius could manage to do what he had failed to on his own train ride twenty six years ago.

**Azkaban Security Checkpoint**

Unlike what many wizards and witches would expect, the security checkpoint for people to visit loved ones and friends that were the cells of Azkaban was on the main land while the actual prison island was about a mile off. The wizard stationed on duty this night was a short, skinny, man with facial features resembling that of a pig. This wizard was also asleep when a ball of white light burst into the one room building. "Charles! Set the alarms and put up the extra wards! A level one prisoner has escaped!"

**Ministry of Magic, Department of Usage of Magical Artifacts, Office of Alice Watson**

_To whom it may concern:_

_A theft of one time turner on loan and registered to a Professor Fitzpatrick around the times of nine o'clock and eleven. Magical signature was identified as belonging to Rabastan Lestrange._


End file.
